


rocket man

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Pounded In The Butt By Fan Fiction Hosting Website AO3's Hugo Award Nomination - Chuck Tingle, Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Gender Neutral Pronouns For Frillo, In Celebration Of My [fave website's] Hugo Award Win, M/M, Oral Sex, after-sex cuddling, because spoiler alert: i shoved it up gart's ass, it's not my fault they made the award so phallic, now no-one can cry about ~fangirls sullying the exclusive special award~, ruining awards since 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: After the AO3's Hugo Award win, Gart and Frillo introduce a new element into their relationship.





	rocket man

The night of the AO3 Hugo Award win was one of the most exciting nights of Gart and Frillo's life. They had spent the evening in their hotel, before dressing in their Sunday best and heading to Dublin Worldcon to see the awards live. Frillo was enthused about all the AO3 members winning awards in all the categories, but Gart had only one thing on his mind - the Hugo Award for Best Related Works. He waited on tenterhooks for the announcement, barely keeping his patience in check through another speech on Irish mythological purity, and nearly bouncing in his seat as Afua Richardson read out the nominees.

And they won.

And they _won_.

Gart was a little busy kissing Frillo senseless to pay much attention to Naomi Novik and her band of AO3 volunteers ascending the stage and accepting the rocket trophy. But he did stop long enough to listen to her speech, and it was with some pride that both he and Frillo stood up to accept the award on behalf of their community. As the AO3 Hugo Award nomination, Frillo was a little disappointed to not be able to hold the Hugo trophy xe was nominated for, but that disappointment did not last long - Gart had all but dragged xem back to their hotel to celebrate. And soon enough, the lovely volunteers at the AO3 sent the phallic trophy on by post, which Gart and Frillo received a few weeks later.

Naturally, Gart and Frillo had the exact same idea as to where it should go. Which was how Gart found himself settled on his knees, between Frillo's legs as xe sat on the edge of the bed, carefully easing his new found toy into his arse.

With a slight hiss, Gart balanced on the balls of his feet, crouched on his own hardwood floor, cock erect and wanting, pressing the shiny, silver rocket deeper into his arse. Frillo's own cock bobbed enticingly in front of his face, but he ignored it for now - there would be plenty of time to kiss and touch later. The metal of the award was cold, but not uncomfortably so - rather, the chill soothed the burn of his arse stretching out to accommodate the intrusion. When he was more than halfway down the award, he moved onto his knees properly, and pressed himself down to the bottom of the shaft, where the rocket flared out into its thrusters. He sighed, feeling full and comfortable, and smiled a little at Frillo, who was watching him with hungry eyes. Frillo smiled back, the tag _monster fucking ahoy _scrolling across an implication of a palm as xe cupped Gart's face and bent down to kiss him. The award slid out a little as Gart reached up to pepper kisses across tags like _Olympic Oral _and _Brexit noncons Boris Johnson,_ but he did not miss its presence for long - he broke off from his kissing, and sunk back down with a sigh, moving onto his next target - Frillo's cock.

Gart began to rock a little on the award, the rounded edges just brushing his prostate as he leaned forward to press his first kiss to Frillo's hardness. The first kiss was gentle, and the sharp pleasure caused Frillo to jump, the tag _Gravity-Defying Peach Baskets _scrolling around the suggestion of xer dick with some surprise. Gart laughed, and pressed more of his mouth to it, chasing each tag as it scrolled around the velvet warmth - _hate filled pancakes _received a kiss, _E-Celeb Voldemort _received a lick. Frillo was making appreciative sounds above him, the inference of xer fingers running through Gart's curly brown hair, tightening when Gart gave attention to the most sensitive areas of xer crotch. Wanting to taste more, Gart raised himself up a little, and began to slide his mouth around the head of Frillo's cock, smiling around his mouthful as Frillo moaned. He then began to slide down the shaft, taking each glorious inch slowly into his mouth, feeling rather than hearing Frillo's groans, feeling little sparks of pleasure as his partner tugged on his hair and encouraged him to take xem deeper.

As his nose became buried in Frillo's thatch of _cowboy witches_ pubic tags, he put one hand behind him and rearranged the Hugo award so that it was more stable in it's current position. Now anchored to Frillo's cock by his mouth, Gart could be much more vigorous with his trophy fucking. He began to piston himself on the thing, cock hard and heavy between his legs, bobbing and causing delicious waves of heat to pool at the base of his spine. The weight of it pulled deliciously at his insides, and the stretch-shrink of his anus as it slid up and down the shaft was heavenly. He began to move his head and mouth in tandem with his thrusting, feeling Frillo's tags spiral around xer member on his tongue, hearing Frillo's cries of encouragement as he worked xer cock. The heat and the musk of their actions grew and grew as they fucked, and Frillo's breathing became more ragged, and Gart felt like he was about to explode from the pleasure. After a few minutes, Frillo tugged hard on Gart's hair, tugging him off the tasty cock. The hypothesis of xer fingers scrolled with fast moving tags - _there’s satanism AND incest _and _the gavotte (mentioned but not attempted) _and _Low-key sock fetish?_ and many more_ \- _as xe frantically jerked xer cock, desperate and wanting. With one last heartfelt groan, Frillo came, splattering Gart's waiting face with spunk.  


There was some quiet, as Frillo tried to get xer breath back, but Gart still had his own peak to look forward to. He rocked back up onto the balls of his feet, balancing himself on the multitude of _She-Ra _tags that made up Frillo's hypothetical thighs, letting the base of the Hugo lay flat on the floor. He then began to bounce on the trophy, his own cock slapping against his stomach and forcing sharp sparks of pain-pleasure to shoot up and down his nerve endings. When Frillo was sufficiently recorvered, xe too leaned forward and encouraged Gart to move, whispering heated words and dirty suggestions into his ear. He groaned at the filth pouring out of Frillo's mouth, knowing it was coming from a whole website he could access again and again, and feeling the pleasure of the idea of seeing and hearing more. He shut his eyes, tilted his chin up, and took one hand to his weeping cock. As Frillo pressed a deep, biting kiss to his mouth, Gart came, his world flying apart as his cum sprayed out across the hardwood floor.

"Glad the AO3 was nominated now?" Frillo asked, as Gart rested his head against the suggestion of a thigh. Gart laughed.

"Of course I am," he smiled, watching as_ Beelzebub (Good Omens)/Matt (Wii Sports) _scrolled lazily around Frillo's spent cock. "I think that was better than winning."

Frillo laughed, and wiped the cum off his lips with a tag that read _ the baffled ff writer composing hallelujah. _"Come on, let's cuddle for a little while. You can wash your face and the floor afterwards."

Gart nodded, and moved to slide the Hugo out of his ass. He stuck the award on the bedside cabinet - he could put that in the dishwasher with all their other toys later. For now though, Frillo moved to xer usual side of the bed, and Gart climbed in to settle into xer side. With a sated sigh, Gart pressed one last kiss to Frillo's mouth, and let the happy exhaustion take him away.


End file.
